Cousin's in Time: Part IV
by AK1028
Summary: When Doc and Annie's father return on the same day; chaos ensues as Lorraine, George, and Robert discover Marty and Annie's secret. Can they go back in time to prevent this disaster? Or will advice from a mysterious time traveler convince them otherwise? Rated T for swearing. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Cousin's in Time: Part IV**

October 27, 1985

3:45 p.m.

(Marty and Annie arrive at the train tracks.)

Marty: There isn't much left, is there?

Annie: Nope. I guess it's a good thing… I just hope Doc and Clara are alright.

Marty: (He finds the picture that they brought from 1955.) I'm sure am going to miss him, Annie.

Annie: Me too, Marty.

(Just then, the alarms sound and the gates go down. They turn to look down the tracks but see no train coming.)

Both: What the hell? (At that moment, three sonic booms forced them back and a train appears. They both get up and see Doc behind the train's wheel.) Doc?

Doc: Marty, Annie! It runs on steam! (The doors open. Clara comes over.) Meet the family. Clara, you two know.

Clara: Hello, Marty and Annie!

Both: (They wave.) Ma'am!

Doc: And these are our boys. (A boy about nine with short brown hair and brown eyes comes over.) Jules. (Another boy about seven with short blonde hair and green eyes comes over as well.) And Verne. Boys, this is Marty and Annie.

(Both boys wave.)

Marty: Doc, we thought we were never going to see you again!

Doc: Well, you can't keep a good scientist down. (Einy comes over.) And I didn't want to leave Einstein and I didn't want you two to be worried about me. (Clara hands him a wrapped present.) Oh and this is for you two.

(Doc gives the present to Marty, who un-wraps it. It is the picture of the three of them in front of the clock. Annie is kissing Marty on the lips and Doc is smiling at them both.)

Marty: It's great, Doc! (He shakes Doc's hand.) Thanks!

Annie: (She takes out the fax.) Oh, Doc! I brought this fax with me from the future and now it has been erased. Does that mean….?

Doc: Yes, Annie. It means your future hasn't been written yet. So make it a good one, both of you.

Both: (He wraps his arm around Annie and she does the same.) We will, Doc.

Doc: (He turns to Clara and the boys.) Let's get you two strapped in.

(Doc closes the doors of the train.)

Marty: Hey, Doc. Where are you going now?

Annie: Back to the future?

Doc: (He shakes his head.) Nope, already been there. Give my best to Terrance.

Both: We will!

(The time train takes off and flies into time.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

November 1, 1985

2:45 p.m.

(Annie is in downtown and is walking down the street. A man passes by her.)

Man: Afternoon, Annie.

Annie: Afternoon, Pete! (Pete keeps on walking as does she. She gets to the grocery store.) Bill, are you here?

(A man in his late forties, short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a uniform goes over to her.)

Bill: Ah, Annie! Good afternoon! What brings you here?

Annie: (She rolls her eyes.) My dad does, actually. He's coming home in four days. Damn, I'm not looking forward to this...

Bill: Have you heard from Doctor Brown?

Annie: (She sighs.) No, not yet.

Bill: Well, you see him again, in time.

Annie: (She thinks.) _You had to mention time?_ (She speaks.) Yeah, you're right.

Bill: So, what can I get you? A gallon of milk, a dozen of eggs, and some flour?

Annie: (She smiles.) Oh, Bill. You know me so well.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Marty...)

Dave: You and Annie are finally dating?

Linda: It's about time!

Marty: (He thinks.) _You had to mention time? _(He speaks.) Yeah, it was truly amazing. The first time I kissed her, it was like lightning hit me. (He thinks.) _Ah, man. Why did I have to go and say that?_

Lorraine: Well, I think that's great!

George: (He notices Marty is acting a little strange.) Marty, are you okay? You're acting so strange lately….

Marty: (He thinks again.) _If only you knew, dad. If only you knew. _(He speaks.) Uh, yeah. I'm okay, dad. It's been a long five days without Doc to talk too...

Dave: Well, he's happy right? Why mess with that?

Marty: (He sighs.) I guess you're right, Dave. Still, I do miss him and I wish he was here for Annie especially since her father is coming home in four days. (He thinks.) _The first November 5th without Doc. It sure is going to be strange..._

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

December 1, 1897

3:45 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

I sighed as I was watching Jules and Verne playing with Einy. I was missing Marty and Annie something awful. It was awful without them around.

Clara came over to me and said, "Penny for your thoughts, Emmet."

I answered, sadly, "I miss Marty and Annie. I know that they are both happy in 1985, but I sure would like to see them..."

Clara smiled and stated, "Well, I have a surprise for you, Emmet. As a late anniversary present to you from me. The boys and I were talking and we've decided that we want to go back to 1985 with you."

My heart lunged out of my chest.

I turned to her, surprised and stammered, "Y-you mean that, Clara?"

She smiled and answered, "Of course I do, Emmet! After all, I want to get to know Marty and Annie some more personally and that won't happen here."

I kissed her and replied, "Clara, you're the best! Shall we tell the boys?"

Before Clara could answer, the boys came over.

Jules asked, "You finally told him?"

Clara nodded and Verne said, happily, "Yay! We're going to go see Marty and Annie!"

I smiled at my youngest son. If I had the energy to copy him, I would do it in a heartbeat.

I said, also happily, "That's right, Verne! As soon as we're ready, we are sending the five of us to the future!"

My family smiled at the thought and the next few days, we were packing up the house were living in. That night, I took a solo trip to 1985. I had to tell Marty or Annie that we were coming! I hopped into the time train and punched in my destination time: _'November 2, 1985 10:05 p.m.'_ I couldn't take the chance of anyone seeing the time train. After all, that was a family secret and I consider Marty and Annie as my own children. I zapped the time train forward into time and as I was navigating to the future, I got out of my 1897 clothes and changed into appropriate 1985 clothes.

* * *

I got back to November 2, 1985 at 10:05 p.m. The streets were dark and went to Annie's house. At least I knew Annie would be home at this time. She hated being out this late. I knocked on the door and a sleepy Annie answered. She rubbed her eyes and once she caught the sight of me, she woke up with a start. Her eyes widened and she hugged me feverishly.

She commented, "Doc, it's great to see you! Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming!"

I let go of her, grabbed her shoulders, and responded, "You're not dreaming, Annie. I'm really here. May I come in?"

Annie shook her head and cracked the door. She brought me over to the porch swing.

She finally said, "Marty is sleeping over and I don't want to wake him. He's been having hard six days without you."

I frowned. I didn't like the sound of that.

I responded, "I know Marty has been feeling miserable but I do have good news. Clara, the boys, Einy, and I are planning to move back here to 1985."

Annie grinned from ear to ear, hugged me, and responded, "Oh, Doc! Marty is going to love this news! I know I do!"

I let go of her and added, "We'll be coming back on November 5, 1985 at about 8:05 p.m. Do you think you and Marty can make it?"

Annie smiled and responded, "You bet, Doc! We'll be there with bells on!" Her face fell and added, "Oh wait. Dad is coming back that day too. Oh, well. Screw him. You and Clara are more important. Marty and I will meet you at the train tracks, Doc."

I smiled at Annie and said, "Great, I'll see you then!"

With that, I dashed off for the time train and went back to 1897.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

November 3, 1985

7:30 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

The next morning, Marty came into the living room looking a little sleepy. I knew that this news was going to give him a serious wake up call. I giggled a little.

Marty shot me a curious look and asked, still a little groggy, "What the hell is so funny?"

I pouted and answered, pretending to be hurt, "Aw, did Marty have a bad night's sleep?"

Marty pretended to laugh, sat on the couch, and he responded, "You're in a good mood. What's going on?"

I was trying to contain my excitement but it was hard!

I blurted out, "Doc's coming back home on November 5 at 8:05 p.m.!"

Marty jolted up from the couch and yelled, "What? Am I dreaming?"

I smiled even more and responded, "Nope, you're not dreaming. Doc's really coming home in two days!"

Marty ran over to me and spun me around. He put me down, hugged me, and exclaimed, "Doc's coming home, Annie! This is the best news I've had in seven days!"

I hugged him back and responded, "I know, Marty."

Marty let go of me and kissed me right then and there. My right foot popped up like in a romantic film. _'Huh, that's a first.'_ I thought to myself. Of course, my heart was racing having him so close to me again.

Marty broke our kiss and I said, "You sure know how to make my heart race, Marty."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He responded, "That was the idea, Annie."

I blushed feverishly and he added, "Uh, I hate to ruin this moment but..." I stepped away from him and finished, "We've got to get ready for school! Otherwise, we're going to be late!"

We grabbed our keys and bolted out the door. When we got to school, Marty seemed light on his feet. He was defiantly excited about Doc coming home. I was grinning ear-to-ear. I couldn't wait for Doc to come home either and I was light on my feet like Marty.

Even Rick, Marty's back-up guitarist came over to me and asked, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

I giggled and answered, "I'm not telling you, Rick. You're going to have to find out."

I walked away from him and caught up to Marty.

* * *

Later that day, I went to the store and approached Bill.

Bill saw me and asked, "Annie, what brings you back?"

I smiled and answered with one word, "Doc."

Bill perked up and said, "Well, then. You're going to need some ingredients for your cake for Doc. When is he coming back?"

I answered, without skipping a beat, "In two days."

Bill spun around to me and responded, "But, what about your father? He's coming back on the same day!"

I scoffed and said, "Screw my dad. My dad is Doc. He has been ever since my dad walked out on me the day after my mom's death. I mean, he was jealous of Doc! I know that he thinks that's Doc is dangerous but he really isn't."

Bill smiled and responded, "I know that, Annie but your dad doesn't."

_'I just hope dad doesn't find out my secret,'_ I thought. If dad or anyone else learned our secret, we would defiantly loose Doc and probably each other until we turned eighteen. That was the magic number for me. Once I turned eighteen, I could do whatever I wanted and that went double for Marty.

Bill brought me out of my thoughts and asked, "Earth to Annie, chocolate or vanilla?"

I shook my head and answered, "Uh, chocolate. Sorry for being so out of it... I guess I'm just worried about what my dad is going to think about all of this."

Bill nodded and responded, "I can respect that."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

November 5, 1985

4:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was at home with my folks and I was light hearted. Doc was really coming home today! But, unfortunately, Annie's dad was also coming home today. Mom, dad, Annie, and I were at the bus stop. Dave couldn't make it since he had work and Linda was called into work as well.

Annie sighed and said, "I'm really not looking forward to this, Aunt Lorraine."

Mom wrapped her arm around Annie and responded, "I know Annie but he is your father and you must respect him."

She scoffed and shot back, "You call leaving me after my mom's death respect? ...sorry, Aunt Lorraine. I guess I'm a bit on edge."

Mom hugged Annie and responded, as she let go of Annie, "I understand, Annie. I just...hey, didn't you say that to me before?"

_'Uh, oh. She couldn't be remembering, could she,'_ I thought miserably. Annie had said almost those exact same words back in Hell Valley about Biff. Oh, boy. Just when Annie was about to explain sort of, her father came over.

Dad smiled at Uncle Robert and said, "Well, welcome back Robert. How was your trip?"

Uncle Robert smiled back and answered, "Rather long but it was okay."

Mom gave Uncle Robert a kiss on the cheek and gushed, "Hello, Robert."

Uncle Robert kissed her back on the cheek and responded, "Hello, Lorraine." He turned to me and said, "Marty, it's great to see you! God, you look like Calvin Klein!"

Annie giggled and responded, jokingly, "I don't think Marty has the right stuff to be a fashion designer, dad."

Uncle Robert saw Annie and smiled.

He gave his daughter a hug and responded, "I've really miss you, Annie. I know that's a crock of bull according to you but I just...don't want you to get hurt by Doctor Brown. You understand?"

Annie put on her best _'of course I understand'_ faces and responded, "I understand dad but you didn't have to leave me alone, you know."

Annie gave him an icy shoulder as she turned away.

Uncle Robert tried again and started to say, "Listen, Annie. I..."

Annie just ignored him and turned to me.

She said, with ice in her voice, "Marty, don't you think we ought to get going? After all, we do have Doc to meet tonight."

I shivered from the ice in her voice but I knew it was directed at her father and not at me.

Uncle Robert perked up and yelled, "You're meeting Doctor Brown tonight? Not as long as you live under my roof."

Annie gave him a cold, icy stare, and shot back, "Your roof in Tokyo or your roof here in Hill Valley? Because let me tell you something I never lived in Tokyo and you never lived here in Hill Valley. So technically, I cannot obey your order."

Uncle Robert was getting mad.

Mom shot Annie a stare and said, "Annie, that's not nice! Apologize to your father, right now!"

It was my turn to get mad. She didn't have to apologize for saying what was on her mind for the past four years. Not in the least!

I shot back, "She doesn't have to apologize for saying what has been on her mind for the past four years and you know it!" I knew I was in the trouble now but I didn't care. Annie was more important. I turned to her and said, "Come on, Annie. Let's get out of here. We're not wanted."

I took Annie's right hand and we walked out together.

Annie turned to me and said, "You didn't have to stick up for me, you know."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

I responded, as I was pulling away, "I know but I wanted too. Come on; let's go get ready for Doc's return."

We both got into my truck and drove off for her place. I knew once I faced my parents again, I was going to get grounded but it was worth it because I not only stood up to Uncle Robert, I stood up for Annie. That just confirmed it more. I loved Annie.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

November 5, 1985

8:05 p.m.

**Lorraine's POV**

I was furious at Marty and at Annie. But, the thing of it was...they were right. As we were headed for Robert's house after having some dinner together, I turned to Robert.

I said, "Robert, I hate to be a sour puss but Annie and Marty are right. You have been rather rotten to Annie."

George nodded and added, "Marty was right too. Annie had every right to say what has been on her mind for the past four years."

Robert sighed and responded, "You're right. It's just I don't want Annie to get hurt by Doctor Brown, that's all."

I shot back, "But, he would never hurt a fly and Betty knew that!"

Robert shot me an icy stare. I shouldn't have said that. Just then, three sonic booms captured our attention. We looked up and saw an old fashioned looking train.

We blurted out, "What the hell?"

George stopped the car and we all got out of the car. We went over to the train, trying not to attract attention. Marty, Annie, and Doctor Brown were there! What's was going on?

I heard Marty say, "It's good to see you, Doc. Where's Clara?"

_'Who the hell is Clara,'_ I thought. George and Robert exchanged confused looks too.

We then heard a female voice saying, "Marty, Annie! It's great to see you again!"

We looked around the corner of the train. We saw a beautiful woman there. She was tall with brown hair. But, that's all I could see.

Marty smiled at the woman and said, "It's great to see you too, Clara."

Two boys came out of the train next. One had short brown hair and the other had short blonde hair.

The boy with the short brown hair said, "Salutations, Martian and Annie."

Annie joked, "Formal, aren't you?"

Verne hugged Marty and said, "Hi, Marty." He then hugged Annie and added, "Hi, Annie!"

Annie joked again, as Verne let go of the two of them, "Verne sure is the friendly one, Doc. While Jules is more of the polite one."

Doc smiled and responded, "I know. That's the way that they turned out." The next thing Doctor Brown said shocked me to my core. He added, "Anyways, it is good seeing you too again. And the day we first met in 1955."

We all exchanged surprised looks. Did Doctor Brown just say 1955?

Marty smiled and responded, "That was the best day ever."

Annie joked, "Despite us getting shot at, hanged, and hit on by assholes and weird guys?"

Robert revealed that we were near-by and yelled, "Annie Diane Baines! What the hell is going on here?"

Annie, Marty, Doc, Clara, Jules, and Verne turned around surprised.

Annie freaked out and responded, "Dad! What the hell are you doing here?"

George and I decided to let ourselves be shown and we came over.

George said, "He's not alone. We're here too."

Marty freaked out too and responded, "Mom! Dad!"

I asked, putting on my maternal instincts, "What the hell is going on?"

Doc pointed to the train and yelled, "Quick, everyone aboard!"

Marty, Annie, Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, and Einstein ran aboard and the train took off.

George and I yelled, "Marty!"

Robert yelled, "Annie!"

With that, the train took off and disappeared! Robert, George and I fainted from the sight.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Time Stream

**Marty's POV**

Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, Annie, Einstein, and I were flying through some pictures.

I was baffled and asked, "Doc, where the hell are we?"

Annie perked up and corrected, "I think the better question is _'when the hell are we'_?"

Doc explained, "Annie has the correct question, Marty. We're actually in the time stream."

Clara explained further, "Since the time train takes longer to get to the actual location of when we are going, we are safe here."

Just then, we heard screaming.

Annie looked out the window and said, "Doc, there is a young boy flying through the time stream!"

I looked out the window and saw a fifteen year old boy. He was tall, had short messy brown hair, pink hat, bucked teeth, blue eyes, a green respectful shirt, blue shoes, and black shoes.

Doc yelled, "Marty, Annie! Grab him and bring him in!"

Annie and I opened the window and grabbed the young teenager. We dragged him into the time train. Clara closed the window and the young teenager came to.

He looked around and asked, "Huh? What's going on? The last thing I remember was Foop throwing me into the time stream."

Annie perked up and asked, "Who the hell is Foop?"

The young boy answered, "He's an Anti-Fairy! He's the opposite of my fairy god brother, Poof!"

Doc turned to the young boy. He seemed to have smiled. What the hell?

He asked Clara, "Clara, could you take the wheel?"

Clara nodded and did as she was told. Doc knelt down to the young boy, looking him over. It seemed like he knew who this young boy was as did Clara, Jules, and Verne. I was confused as all hell as was Annie.

Doc turned to us and said, "There was a reason we didn't arrive at a specific point in time. We had to save my future nephew, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner."

Timmy turned to Annie and me and asked, "Uh, Uncle Emmet is this who I think it is?"

Doc nodded and responded, "Yup. This is Marty McFly and Annie Baines."

I asked, "Doc, what the hell is going on?"

Clara answered, "Marty, Annie Timmy is the reason we stayed in the time stream. We had to save him."

Timmy explained, "You see, I have fairy godparents. All time travelers can know that, since they are always traveling through time."

Doc explained further, "Timmy and I have known each other since we wished up the De Lorean and went to the Old West."

Annie was thinking this through and responded, "Okay, so then you are saying that this had to happen? We were supposed to be caught by our parents?"

Jules and Verne answered in unison, "Yup."

Timmy smiled and said, "Don't worry. I have a plan. Just trick your parent's into thinking that it was all a dream. Believe me, it will be easy."

I thought about it for a moment and responded, "It's actually a good plan."

Doc smiled and said, "That's my nephew for you."

Annie corrected, "Future nephew, Doc."

Timmy rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Uh, Uncle Emmet do you think that you not drop me off in the Middle Ages?" Doc shot him a look and Timmy sighed. He added, "Yeah, I figured."

Doc turned to us and explained, "Once we drop off Timmy in the middle ages, we'll go back to 1985."

Timmy perked up and asked, "Can we switch tasks?"

I answered, "I wish, Timmy."

Timmy smiled and responded, "Well, I could have Cosmo and Wanda grant that wish but they aren't on me." Clara landed the train in the middle ages and Timmy got out. He waved to us and said, "Until we meet again!"

Doc waved back and said, "Keep thinking forth dimensionally, Timmy!"

With that, we left the middle ages and headed back for 1985.

* * *

Annie turned to me and said, "Well, that was different and yet weird."

I nodded and added, "At least we didn't drop him off in a time where he would screw up his parents' first meeting."

Annie shot me a look and responded, jokingly, "Marty, leave the jokes to me, please."

We all laughed and the next thing we knew, we were in November 5, 1985 at 8:07 p.m.

* * *

Annie and I saw our parents and we knew had to make sure that we could convince them that it was all a dream. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Like she was reading my thoughts; Annie responded, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I shot her a look and jokingly said, "Stop reading my thoughts, Annie!"

She giggled and said, "Sorry, Marty."

We got out of the train and got our parents up and into our cars. We dropped off Annie's dad first. We then dropped off my parents next.

I turned to Annie and whispered to her, when we were at my place, "Well, at least I wasn't the one who got knocked out this time."

Annie quietly giggled and whispered back, "Although, you're awful cute when you're helpless." I blushed feverishly and she added her voice near a whisper, "I'll see you tomorrow, Marty."

She kissed my cheek and left for her place. This was one November 5th I would never forget.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

November 6, 1985

3:45 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I were at Doc's garage.

Doc came over and asked, "Well, how did it go this morning?"

Marty answered first, "Well, mom and dad bought my story that they were just tired from all nightmares that they were having lately. I never thought that they would buy it. It was a little too easy..."

Clara was making dinner and asked me, "How did it go with you Annie?"

I sighed and answered, "Dad didn't let me to talk to him. It was massively annoying! I'll try again later hopefully." I added sadly, "Maybe I should've switched places with Timmy after all..."

Marty wrapped me up into him and responded, "No way. I would miss you way too much."

I smiled at him, sadly.

Doc also added, "Clara, Jules, Verne, and I would miss you too much as well Annie."

I smiled at Doc and his family, sadly as well.

I responded, "That means a lot you guys but I think my dad would be better off without me."

A tear rolled down my face as I ran off. I got as far as City Hall when I finally bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was my dad. _'Out of all the people in this world, why did I have to bump into the man I have to talk to and don't want too,'_ I thought miserably.

He said, "Annie. We need to talk about what happened last night."

_'Now's my chance. I hope you're right about this, Timmy,'_ I thought.

I responded, "What are you talking about, dad? After Marty and I left the bus station, we got ready to go pick up Doc and his wife at the train station. You got in about ten o'clock and collapsed on the couch, falling asleep. And when I got up this morning, you were already gone."

Dad perked up and asked, "You mean you didn't go back in time?"

I answered, "What no, of course not dad. Everyone is a-okay. You know, knock wood."

I started to pray to God that he would believe me.

Finally he said, after a moment of silence, "Well, I'm sorry that I ran out this morning without giving you a chance to talk to me. I'm also sorry about what I have done to you as well. It's just, I miss your mom and I just don't know how to cope. I really don't want to tell you this Annie but..."

_'Oh great, here it comes,'_ I thought miserably.

He finished, "I've been transferred to Tokyo for good."

My heart sank. Okay, not what I was expecting but it was still the worst news I ever gotten.

Dad hugged me and said, "I know it is miserable news, Annie but it pays for your college. I don't want to but it has to be done."

I was starting to cry and sadly said, "I'm just going to miss you so much, dad."

Dad rubbed my back and perked up at something. He said, "I know you'll miss me but at least you won't be home alone all of the time."

I perked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

He smiled and answered, "Marty shall be moving in with you."

I responded, "Are you serious? You mean it?" He smiled again and said, "I mean it. After all..."

He turned me around and there was Marty.

Marty finished dad's sentence, "I love you."

I blushed at him and his lips drifted towards mine. The two of us kissed and we broke out of it. That's when I knew that things after this were going to be perfect. Marty and I together in the same house and Doc was back. Things in my life were perfect as Marty and I shared another kiss.

* * *

_AK1028: The end and up next will be the crossover, 'Of De Loreans and of Fairies'. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


End file.
